Rescue Me
by Vonphenomenon
Summary: It's been a year since Samantha Elric decided to cross the gate with Ed and Al. She's had plenty of time to adjust to life without alchemy and a certain Flame Alchemist. But what happens when she meets a person who looks like the man she's trying to forget? (Set after Conqueror of Shamballa)
1. Introduction

**So to start off, this isn't my first story on here, just my first one on this account. I joined this site a long time ago and kinda abandoned the other three stories I had going on there. Anyway, this is set after the Conqueror of Shamballa movie after Ed and Al went to the other side of the gate at the end. To kind of clear things up, Samantha (the person who's POV this story will be in) is Ed and Al's older sister and Roy Mustang's ex girlfriend. That's just to solve any confusion you may have to start off with. The rest of it will be explained periodically throughout the story. And please don't take any of what I say in this story as hate to the Flame Alchemist, since he is my favorite character. I just kinda figured I'd do something a little different.**

**So I guess I have to do a disclaimer? I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, just Samantha and Angel (who will be in it in the future.) Please enjoy. **

* * *

It's been over a year since I decided to go to the other side of the gate with Ed and Al. They both decided to get involved in everything that was going on, while I gave up fighting and traveling all together. After leaving Roy on the other side, I lost interest in most things like that. Instead, I stayed behind with Gracia and helped her with her flower shop. My hair had gone back to it's natural brown color, so I didn't have to explain the silver to strangers. Since there was no alchemy in this world, I never had an alchemic accident that changed my hair color. Gracia was good company and so was Maes when he was there, but I still missed Roy.

I knew that it was stupid of me to miss someone who had long ago moved on from me. That much was clear when I saw him after Ed and I crossed the gate to go to Central. He had explained it all to me, but it didn't stop me from being angry with them. According to Al, he moved on pretty quickly after Ed and I disappeared. When he told me that I should go back with Ed and Al because there was nothing left for me on that side, I let my anger get the best of me. I hated Roy Mustang with every part of me for the longest time. Ed and Al left me alone about it and his name was never mentioned in our tiny apartment.

It took a lot of time for me to get over it since we had been on and off for a few years and had actually took the step to getting engaged that last time we were together. Still, after a few months, I was able to think about him and not burst out in tears. I grew stronger each and every day. I never dated, but I had never found the right guy. Maes tried his hardest to set me up with countless men that he knew, but I declined. He was exactly like the Maes I knew, which gave me a small sense of comfort. Instead of dating, I took the time to enjoy being single and not having to worry about a man getting jealous when other guys hit on me. I still wore my engagement ring that Roy had given back, but it was more like my own piece of home and not an old engagement ring. For the most part, I was sure that I would never find another man to replace the Roy Mustang that I had fallen in love with.

That was until HE came into my life.


	2. Chapter 1

**So before I start, I want to thank my first reviewer. You honestly have no idea how much that means to me. I didn't really think many people would like it, especially since I made a sibling to the Elric brothers. So thank you so much. Just to clear some things up, when Samantha was able to do alchemy, she was a healing alchemist. Anyway, please enjoy! **

* * *

"Come on, sis! You've been trapped here ever since we crossed the gate. Why not join us this once so it can be like old times?" I rolled my eyes at Ed's constant bothering. He was nineteen now, but he still acted like the fifteen year old that I had reunited with years ago. I set down his plate of food that I had made and watched as his eyes lit up. He was still the same Ed. He dug into his plate of food and I smiled.

"You know why I'm not coming with you guys this time. Now that I can't use alchemy, I feel useless. While you and Al were pretty good with hand to hand combat, I wasn't," I told him. He took a small break from stuffing his face and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. I get that part, but you were pretty handy with a gun. I'm sure that part hasn't changed," he replied. I smiled.

"Maybe not, but where we're at now... I don't think they take to kindly to women shooting guns," I said. He nodded. At that moment, Al came down. He smiled at the two of us and took his place in front of Ed. I handed him his plate and watched as the two boys stuffed their faces. "I will never understand how you two can eat that much and not make yourselves sick." Ed laughed.

"Well we are boys," he pointed out. I nodded. We sat around and talked for a little while before there was a knock on the door. I went to answer it and saw Maes standing outside.

"Officer Hughes. What are you doing here?" I asked. He walked in and smiled.

"I came to see Gracia, but she's out at the moment and I thought I smelt food, so I figured why not hang out with you guys for awhile," he told me. I rolled my eyes, but let him in.

"Help yourself. You came just in time. Ed and Al are still on their first plate," I said. He nodded and walked inside. I closed the door and walked into him helping himself. Him and Al launched into conversation about how things were going, while Ed turned his eyes to me.

"You know, you're not helping yourself by not eating," he said quietly. I gave him a soft smile.

"Don't worry about me. Just continue on with what you're doing. I'm not feeling to well at the moment, so I'm going to go lie down. Come get me if you need me," I said, climbing up the stairs to my room. I made sure to lock my door and fell onto my bed. I closed my eyes for a second and when I reopened them, I caught sight of my ring. I sighed and held up my hand so I could see it better. Everything to be so much different now that he was no longer a part of my life. I rolled over onto my side and closed my eyes. Maybe one day I would get to a point to where the thought of them didn't hurt me anymore.

_"Hawkeye! What's taking you so long?" I yelled, running up to Fuher Bradley's house. I stopped when I saw the scene before me. Roy was laying on his stomach in a large puddle of blood. The closer I got to him, the more I realized it was his. I fell to my knees in front of him and Hawkeye helped me roll him over. There was blood all over the left side of his face and I could see that he had been hurt badly. _

_"I... I came too late," Hawkeye said, softly. I groaned and clapped my hands together. I pressed them to his left eye and there was a flash of blue. When I removed my hand, I saw that the bleeding had stopped. I healed a few other places to where I could see he was badly injured and stood up weakly. I swayed to the side and smiled. _

_"Hawkeye... I have to go find my brothers and help them the best I can... If I don't make it back..." I stopped and took of my engagement ring. I grabbed her hand and closed her fingers over it. Her eyes widened and she shook her head. _

_"Samantha, you can't! It will devastate him! You have to come back!" she yelled. I smiled softly. _

_"I don't know what Ed and Al are up against... Just, please give this to him. Tell him that I tried my hardest to come back, but in the end, I just wasn't strong enough. We've never gotten along and some of that is my own jealousy, but please do this for me. It has to be done," I told her. I watched her look down at his sleeping body and she nodded. _

_"Okay. I'll do it, but you better come back," she said. I smiled and took one look at him. He looked peaceful, even covered in blood. That was the only time I never had to see the haunted look in his eyes. With that, I ran off, not knowing that would be the last time I could ever call him mine._


	3. Chapter 2

**So I don't really have much to say, except thank you. I have 3 favorites already and have a reviewer. Just thank you guys so much. Anyway, you guys already know I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, just Samantha. **

* * *

"Samantha? Samantha, are you still alive in there?" I woke up to a loud beating on my door. I opened one of my eyes and stared at the door. Ed wasn't letting up, so I got out of my bed and opened the door. Due to his growth spurt, my little brother was quite a bit taller than I was. I had always been a little shorter than Ed to begin with, but now I felt small. I watched as a look of relief crossed his face. He pulled me into a hug and sighed. "You can't do that to me... Not with how you've been lately," he said. I pulled away from him and put my hand on my hips.

"You should know I'm not that weak. I would never kill myself over something so stupid. Besides, it's been over a year, Ed," I said. He smiled a little.

"Yeah, but he's been on your mind recently. I can see it every time you look down at your hand," Ed told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Sometimes I wish I never healed that bastard," I mumbled. Ed laughed.

"There's the Samantha I know and love," he joked. I smiled.

"Are you and Al leaving again?" I asked, motioning to the suitcase he had at his feet. He gave me a sad smile, but nodded.

"Yeah... We seem to have a lead... Samantha-"

"I'll be fine, Ed. Just... Send me a postcard or something sometimes. Call me to let me know your safe. You know I worry about the two of you," I said. Ed nodded.

"I know. I'm just so used to that bastard relying messages for us. I'll be sure to call this time. I promise," he said. I smiled and hugged him. Tears leaked out of my eyes and when we pulled away, I saw that there were tears in his too.

"Where's Al?" I asked. He smiled softly.

"Waiting downstairs. It was my turn to cry first," he said. I laughed and went with him downstairs. Al was already down there and there were tears in his eyes too. I hugged him and he started to cry.

"Come on, Alphonse. You really don't want your big sister to start crying too, do you?" I asked. We pulled away and he smiled.

"I'm going to miss you," he said. I kissed his cheek.

"I'll miss you guys too. Now, don't forget to call me sometimes to let me know how things are going. I'll be expecting you," I said. They both nodded and left. Once they were gone, I sighed. Our apartment was always lonely without them, but it reminded me of older times. I loved my brothers and I hated to see them go. The only thing I could do now was just pray for them to come back safely.

**xxxxxxx**

"Hey, Samantha! I didn't really expect for you to show up to help today," Gracia said as I walked into the flower shop. I smiled at her. Most times, I didn't show up after Ed and Al left, but I didn't want to be cooped up in that lonely apartment anymore. I figured the best place for me to go would be the flower shop.

"I wasn't planning to, but I was bored and lonely. So to save myself some tears, I decided why not work," I told her. She smiled lightly and nodded.

"I understand. Well, I'm glad you're here. It's always nice to have someone help out," she said. I smiled. We talked and worked for a little while before I went off to get something. I could hear someone come in and a male voice. Gracia seemed to know him, since her tone was a lot friendlier than usual. I tuned out of their conversation and got the fertilizer that Gracia had asked me to get. When I walked back out, she smiled at me.

"Here's what you asked for," I said, setting it down.

"Thank you so much, Samantha! Oh and before I forget, I want to introduce you to one of my regulars. His father just passed away recently and he's getting some flowers for his grave. Roy, this is Samantha. This is the helper I'm always telling you about," Gracia said. Roy? It couldn't be? I hadn't heard that name since we crossed the gate. It was surely just a coincidence that this man had the same name as my ex, right?

"Oh yes. I remember you telling me about her," the male voice said. His voice... No... When I looked up at the man, I saw black hair and eyes to match. He wore a dark blue button up shirt and black slacks. His shoes were dress shoes. I almost died right there on the spot. Other than the fact his eyes were missing an eyepatch, he looked exactly like the man I was trying to forget.

The man standing in front of me was none other than Roy Mustang.


	4. Chapter 3

**So just for a quick clarification, the Roy Mustang on this other side of the gate is somewhat different than the other one. If that makes any sense at all... **

* * *

This could not be happening to me. This had to be some sort of twisted joke the gate was playing on me. There was no way that this was Roy Mustang. It couldn't be. It was the worst joke ever played, but there was nothing I could do. The Roy Mustang standing in front of me smiled and held out his hand. There was no recognition or anything in his eyes. But why would there be? I wasn't engaged to the one on this side of the gate, just the other. I took in a deep breath and smiled back at him.

"Hi. I'm Samantha Elric," I introduced, taking his hand. He nodded.

"Roy Mustang. It's nice to meet you. Gracia has nothing but nice things to say when she talks about you," he said. I looked over to her and she smiled.

"That's a good thing I guess," I said, softly. He nodded and she handed him a bouquet of flowers.

"Here are the flowers, Roy. So are they for a special lady or your father?" she asked. I looked over at him and watched him turn red.

"Just for my father today. Elizabeth and I broke up a little while ago. You know that," he told her. She looked over at me and winked. Was she trying to set us up?

"What a shame. You know, Samantha's brothers just left this morning. I'm pretty sure she might like a little company," she said. I rolled my eyes. How much had Maes rubbed off on her? I was perfectly being by myself, but they just had to keep pushing it. Roy laughed.

"You know you said the same thing after Elizabeth and I broke up. How often are her brothers gone?" he asked. I felt a wave of sadness take over me at the mention of my brothers.

"They're gone a lot. They're always off trying to save the world," I told him. The playfulness in his eyes seemed to disappear at my tone.

"I'm sorry to hear about that... Well, I really should be going. I want to get these to my father's grave before sundown. Thank you so much, Gracia, and I do hope to see you again, Samantha," he said. I nodded and smiled.

"You too," I said. Gracia grinned.

"Bye, Roy. You know you're always welcome here," she said. He nodded and walked off with one last wave. Once he was gone, I turned to her.

"What are you and Maes trying to pull?" I asked. She gave me a fake shocked look.

"What are you talking about? Roy's a nice man. Besides, I saw the way your eyes lit up when you looked at him. Does he remind you of an ex?" she asked. I sighed, but nodded.

"Yeah... He reminds me of the man who gave me this ring," I told her. I watched as her eyes softened.

"I see... Samantha, you've been here over a year now and I've never seen you once talk to a man... Maybe you should give Roy a chance. I'm sure your brothers would like for you to get out every once in awhile," she said. I sighed.

"I don't know, Gracia..."

"Oh come on! It wouldn't be so bad, would it? I'm not asking for you to fall in love with the man, just go on a date with him," she told me. I sighed.

"I guess-"

"Great! I'll be sure to give him a call for you!" she said. I looked at her for a moment and smiled.

"Thanks, Gracia. I'll give it a try," I said. She smiled back at me.

"I'm sure I speak for both me and your brothers when I say this, but I just want for you to be happy. You're so much prettier when you smile," she told me. I turned red, but nodded.

"Thank you... I don't mean to rush off, but..."

"I understand. Go ahead and go home. Thank you for all the help you've done," she said. I nodded and walked out. I was happy to have a friend in Gracia. I knew that her and Maes meant well are trying to get me a boyfriend. I knew that she was trying to make me happy, but I wasn't sure that going out with the man who looked like my ex fiance was going to help.


	5. Chapter 4

I was in the middle of cleaning the kitchen when I heard someone knock on the door. I got up from the floor and sighed. Who could be knocking at the hour? When I opened the door, my eyes widened at the person standing in front of me. Roy stood outside with a smile and a single rose. It had been a few days since I had seen him last and I was beginning to think that Gracia wasn't going to make good on her threat. He was dressed up, which led me to believe that he was here to do what Gracia had asked him.

"Uh... Hi," he said. I smiled.

"Hello, Roy. Did Gracia ask you to come?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah... She did. But I didn't just come for that! I mean, I kinda did, but I also wanted to see you again... I mean... Ugh," he said. I laughed and he smiled at me. "Let me start over. I've come to take you on a date."

"I see that. Come on in and let me go get ready," I told him. He did what I told him to do and handed me the rose.

"Gracia thought it would be a good touch. It's not too flashy, but it's still something," he said. I took it and smiled.

"Thank you. It means a lot," I told him. He smiled. I left him to go up to my room and get ready for our date. This Roy Mustang was a lot different than the other one. He seemed a lot sweeter too. He was the complete opposite of the other one. This was going to be interesting. I got dressed in a simple red dress and walked downstairs where he was waiting. He was looking at some of the pictures I had hung up just to kind of make the place livelier. I had forced my brothers to take some with me just so I could put them up.

"Are these your brothers?" he asked when I made it down. I nodded.

"Yeah. The blond one is Edward and the brown haired one is Alphonse. Ed is nineteen while Al is fourteen," I said. He looked over at me and then back at the picture.

"Alphonse looks like you more than Edward does," he told me. I nodded.

"Ed gets most of his looks from our father, while Al and I got them from our mother," I stated. He smiled.

"Where are your parents?" he asked. I sighed.

"Dead. Both of them," I said. His gaze softened.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear about that..." I smiled.

"It's okay. Now shall we get going?" I asked. He nodded and we left. We took his car since he felt it was better than walking.

"So you said Ed was nineteen and Al is fourteen... How old are you?" Roy asked while we ate. I smiled.

"You know you're not supposed to ask a woman's age, Roy," I said. He turned red.

"I, uh-"

"I'm twenty-five. I'm their older sister although both boys are much taller than I am. I don't mind telling my age... How old are you?" I asked. He let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Thirty. I was trying to make sure that I wasn't too much older than you," he said. I shook my head.

"Just five years. It's not that much of an age gap. So how do you know Gracia?"

"Oh, well I've always gone to her to get flowers for my ex. She was kinda... high class, I guess you could say," he told me. I nodded.

"Oh... I see," I said. He smiled.

"We broke up a few months ago. After that, my father passed away and I went to Gracia to get flowers for his grave... He was the only person I had left," he told me. I nodded.

"I understand. My father was the only parent I had for awhile. But he was killed last year... Well... He kind of committed suicide," I said. Roy nodded.

"So you're kind of like a parental figure to your brothers, right" he asked. I shrugged.

"Not really. They're very independent. I haven't always been there for them either," I said. He nodded, but didn't ask any other questions about it. The rest ofthe date went well and I was going to be sure to thank Gracia for it. Hopefully things with this Roy would go smoother. It would kill me to lose him a second time...

* * *

**So I know that the Flame Alchemist's parents are long gone, but please remember that this Roy Mustang and the Flame Alchemist in the series are two different people. It may seem kinda weird, but I like it this way. And his age is kinda messed up since I think he would actually be almost thirty-four at this time, but I've always used the five year age gap between them, so just pretend, please? **


	6. Chapter 5

It had been a month since Roy and I went on our first date. After the first, there were many more and eventually, we decided to make things official. I was a little hesitant to begin with, but eventually, he broke me down. I still wore my engagement ring. I couldn't bear to take it off. I knew it was probably stupid of me, but I couldn't do it. Still, it was nice to have this Roy Mustang around. He was a lot sweeter than the other one. From what he had told me, he was an author of some sort and didn't like violence too much. He was the complete opposite of the Flame Alchemist.

"So Gracia tells me you have a boyfriend," Ed told me on the other line. They had finally called during a time where I wasn't off doing something else and I was happy to hear from them.

"Did she now?" I asked.

"Yes. So come on, spill. What's this guy like anyway?" he said. I could hear the protective tone in his voice.

"He's really sweet and the complete opposite of my ex... Although..."

"What? Samantha? Hello?" he said. I sighed.

"It's nothing. He's great, Ed. I really like him," I said. I heard Ed's sigh.

"Good. I was beginning to think you were never going to get out of that depression you were in," he told me. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine, Ed. How are you and Al? Any progress?" I asked. Ed groaned.

"No. No progress. It turns out our lead was fake. Al and I should be home soon in a week. Then we can meet your new boyfriend. What's his name anyway?" Ed asked. I bit my lip.

"Roy."

"Like the bastard general?"

"Yeah. I, uh... I met the Roy Mustang on this side of the gate," I said.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea? I mean, Samantha, he hurt you," Ed told me. I sighed.

"Yes, the Flame Alchemist hurt me. This Roy hasn't. Besides, he's completely different from the one on the other side of the gate," I said.

"Okay. But if this one hurts you, I'll be sure no one will ever see him again," he threatened. I laughed.

"Okay, Ed. I'll let you do whatever. So I'll see you both next week?" I asked.

"Yep. Of course. And we'll meet Roy, right?" he said.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll talk to you guys later," I replied.

"Yeah. Bye sis."

"Bye." After that we both hung up and I smiled. Things seemed to be looking up and I was glad. I had been in a bad depression, but thanks to Roy, my brothers, and my friends, I was starting to get better. I straightened up the house a little and heard the door knock. I opened it andRoy walked inside. He smiled and picked me up.

"I've missed you!" he told me. I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I missed you too. I haven't seen you in over a week," I said. He nodded.

"That's my fault. I've been working on getting my new book ready. But I'm here now," he told me. I nodded and he set me back down on my feet. He bent down and captured my lips with his. We kissed and smiled at each other when we pulled back. "So are you ready to go?"

"Of course. I've been ready ever since you called me and told me that you were stopping by tonight," I told him. He grinned and took my hand in his. We drove to his car to the restaurant he wanted to take me to and ate. Even though I kept insisting that he didn't have to pay for all these expensive dinners, but he didn't listen to me. We were on the way out when a female voice called his name. I felt him tense and we turned. In front of us was a woman who looked exactly like Riza Hawkeye. I looked up at him and watched his frown.

"Elizabeth?" Roy asked. I felt my body run cold. I should have known that this would happen. I should have known the minute he said his exes name was Elizabeth that she would be none other than the woman who the other Roy left me for. The only difference was this time, the situation was reversed. Roy wrapped his arm around my shoulder and smiled down at me.

"Well, well. I never thought I would see you again. How have you been? Who is this?" she asked, looking at me. If this Roy was the complete opposite of the last one, then was this Hawkeye the same way?

* * *

**So I know I haven't updated in awhile, but life kind of got in the way. I've had to quit my job and look for a new one, so I've been kind of busy. I know it's not really an excuse, but that's why I haven't updated in awhile. Now just a reminder and I know I do this a lot, but the Roy Mustang Samantha is with now is different than the Flame. I only keep that reminder up because I don't want to get flamed. But I want to thank you all for reading. It means a lot.**


	7. Chapter 6

"Hello, Elizabeth. I didn't think I would run into you," Roy said. I looked over at him and saw that he had an anger filled expression. What had happened with him and Elizabeth? I had been with Roy for a month and had never seen that expression. He was always so carefree and happy. I wondered what she had done to make him not like her. She snorted and stared at me. The look on her face told me that she didn't like what she saw.

"Who is this, Roy? I'm pretty sure your father wouldn't like you picking up street rats," she said. I heard Roy growl and I grabbed his hand.

"She's not a street rat. She's my new girlfriend," he told her. She seemed shocked, but shook her head.

"Girlfriend? Are you sure she's not just using you because you have money?" she asked. My eyes widened.

"You think I'm using Roy for money? I would never do that," I told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Roy, are you sure about this?" she asked.

"Yes. I like her. Now if you don't mind, we need to be going," he said, walking off. I followed after him.

"Come on, Roy. You and I both know you'll be back with me before we know it," she said. Roy didn't reply. Instead, he helped me into his car and got in himself. We rode in silence. When we were back at my apartment, I convinced him to come inside and talk to me.

"What was that back there?" I asked. He sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Elizabeth and I dated for a long time. My father always wanted me to date within our social class, so he introduced me to her. I wasn't in love with her and I didn't really like her, but I wanted to make him happy, so I stayed. I just wanted to make him happy..." I sat down beside him and wrapped my arm around his shoulders. He turned and smiled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was like that," I said. He wrapped one of his arms around me and kissed my head.

"I didn't mean for you to get caught up in ex drama. I tried to keep you away from her," he said. I smiled.

"It's okay. We all have a little ex drama every now and then," I said. He nodded.

"She just... I don't know. I don't know why she acted like that," he told me. I laughed.

"Well, not many women wear pants instead of skirts," I said. He smiled and kissed me.

"But I like that about you. You're different than most women that I meet. You're not afraid to be just you," he said. I nodded.

"I try to. So, to change the subject, my brothers will be here next week. Are you up for meeting them?" I asked. He nodded.

"I guess I kind of have to be, don't I?" he asked. I smiled.

"Yes. They won't take no for an answer. So you have to meet them," I said. He laughed.

"Sure. I guess meeting your brothers won't be so bad," he told me. I laughed.

"You say that now. Wait until you meet them. Especially Ed," I said.

"Should I be worried?"

"A little. Ed doesn't like too many people," I told him. Roy grinned.

"I think I'll be fine. I just have to prove to him that I make his sister happy and that should be reason enough to not kill me, right?" he asked. I nodded.

"It should be. Ed might be a pain sometimes, but he means well," I replied.

"What about Al? Do I need to worry about what he'll do to me?" Roy asked. I shook my head.

"No. Al's the nicest out of the three of us. I'm sure you'll have no problems," I told him. Roy nodded and got up.

"Well, I guess I should be going. I don't want to keep you up all night," he said. I bit my lip.

"You know once my brothers come back, we won't be getting any privacy... Why don't you just stay the night? Nothing has to happen, but I wouldn't feel so lonely," I said. Roy's eyes widened, but he nodded.

"I guess that would be okay... Besides, I don't like being alone very much either," he told me. I smiled. I had found one similarity between the two Roy's. Neither of them liked being alone. Hopefully Ed wouldn't be too hard on him and my brothers liked him. Their approval was everything to me. I just hoped things went well...

* * *

**I understand that Riza really isn't that mean, but the way I'm writing this, the personalities of people are different. This is just fanfiction and I don't mean any harm by it. I don't hate Riza, I just thought this would make for an interesting plot point. **


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven Roy's POV

It was almost time for me to meet Samantha's brothers and I was nervous. Samantha had told me that everything would be fine and she was sure her brothers would like me, but I was still nervous. I knocked on Samatha's door and after a few minutes, it flew open. In front of me stood Edward. I had seen plenty of pictures and heard Samantha talk about them to know who this way. Something unreadable flashed through his face and he frowned.

"Can I help you?" he asked. I heard footsteps and saw Samantha.

"Edward, let him in," she said. He looked back at her and sighed. He stepped aside and I walked in. She hugged me and I smiled. Samantha was completely different from most women that I'd dated. For the most part, the women I dated were in a higher class with rich parents that catered to their every whim. Samantha wasn't like that. Instead, she tried to get me to stop taking her to fancy dinners and insisted on cooking every once in a while. I hadn't let her, of course, but she never quit trying.

"Don't try anything funny, Mustang. I'll be watching," Edward threatened. I looked over to Samantha, who laughed.

"He's not as tough as he tries to be. You have nothing to worry about," she told me. Edward crossed his arms.

"Hey! He's not supposed to know that!" he yelled. I laughed.

"I guarantee that I won't do anything to hurt your sister, Edward. I promise," I told him. Edward's eye widened, but then narrowed.

"I'll hold you to that," he said. At that moment, I heard footsteps coming down their stairs. When I looked up, I saw the one that looked more like Samantha, Alphonse. She had explained that while she loved both of her brother's the same, she wasn't as close to Alphonse as she was to Edward since she hadn't spent as much time around him.

"Gen-" Before Alphonse could spit the rest of the word out, Edward elbowed him. They exchanged looks and Alphonse smiled at me. "You must be Samantha's boyfriend! I'm Alphonse," he introduced, holding out his hand. I shook it and returned his smile.

"I am. It's nice to meet you," I told him. Samantha let out a sigh of relief and then let out a small smile.

"Well now that we've gotten all that awkwardness out of the way, let's eat. I decided to make dinner for us all. You really don't want to take these two boys out to a restaurant. You won't have any money left," she said. I laughed. I followed them into the kitchen and we had a semi awkward dinner. Alphonse asked me a lot of questions, while Edward just kind of stared at me. I answered all of Alphonse's questions the best I could and eventually noticed that Samantha had left at some point in the conversation. She hadn't eaten very much, so it kind of worried me.

"She's probably in her room. She doesn't really stick around while we're having dinner. It's her time to think, since we're usually busy stuffing our faces," Edward told me when he saw I'd noticed.

"She barely ate anything," I said. Ed shrugged.

"That's how she is. She's not starving herself or anything, she just doesn't eat much. She's a lot like our mother was," he said. Alphonse looked down at his plate and I got up. Ed's head snapped up.

"I'm going to talk to her," I told them. Ed rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but it's your funeral," he replied. I ignored him and walked upstairs where I knew her room was. The door was shut and I knocked on it. When I didn't get an answer, I tried the door to see it was unlocked. I opened it and couldn't stop the smile that crossed my face. She was fast asleep. I carefully walked over to her and sat on the bed beside her. At the movement, she shot up and we bumped heads. I groaned and rubbed my head. She did the same and blinked a few times.

"Roy? What the hell?" she asked. I smiled.

"I couldn't help it. I realized you were gone and went looking for you," I said. She smiled and touched where we had bumped heads.

"You just scared me a little, that's all," she said. I bent my head down and our lips almost touched before I heard another voice downstairs. Samantha sighed. "It looks like we have more company." We both stood up and I followed her down.

"Roy Mustang? What is he doing here?" a male voice yelled. When I looked at the man, I couldn't help my anger. The person standing in front of me was the man that had caused a lot of trouble for me. He was the only other person than Elizabeth that made me mad.

"Maes Hughes. It's nice to see you again."

* * *

**So I should probably explain my absence? Well, I've moved, lost internet service, got a new job, and haven't been watching FMA due to lack of time. That's why it took so long to put this out, but I'm getting back into routine so the waits shouldn't be long anymore. :) Anyway, I will explain the hatred between Maes and Roy (since they were best friends in the other world) and show a little more on what happened with the Flame Alchemist and Samantha. Thank you guys who stuck around and waited for me to make this update. 3**


End file.
